lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of House Eisenburg
'The Rise of House Eisenburg'is a background story that details the events of the Rise of House Eisenburg, and in the same was details in great detail the event known as the Frankish Crusade. The Rise of House Eisenburg would contain three major POV Characters in the form of Lisiana, Tek, and Abhorash of whom would give their own accounts of the events that led to the major success that would become the Frankish Crusade. The Rise of House Eisenburg would delve into the events of the Frankish Crusade of which would be perhaps the largest conflict of its entire century and was a near total war as nearly every major faction through major forces into the fight for control of France. The Frankish Crusade's prelifery elements such as the fighting between the Titans during this conflict would be mainly detailed through Tek of whom discussed the sheer scope of what was happening during the conflict. POV Characters The Rise of House Eisenburg would contain three major POV Characters in the form of Lisiana, Tek, and Abhorash of whom would give their own accounts of the events that led to the major success that would become the Frankish Crusade. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Lisiana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is woken to the sounds of horns, and waking her younger sister the two of them leave their bedroom entering the hall to see their brother Torren Eisenburg sitting at a chair putting on his boots and he looks dressed for fighting and Lisiana goes to him attempting to discover what he is doing, and he reveals that Dwarves are at the gates of the town. Characters Introduced= *Torren Eisenburg *Charlamagne Eisenburg |-|Places Introduced= *Blood Keep |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Lisiana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at Tours where her father is to meet with House Nantes of whom is a Frankish noble family that controls the town of Tours and much of the surrounding region. Chapter 3 Lisiana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at the small town of Rosoulle where she plans to join her father in the Battle of Rosoulle but the arrival of the Dark Man leads to her retreat into the forest. Chapter 4 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Abhorash Ahtef II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Abhirash is training in the yard of the Blood Keep alongside Soren, and Abhorash does not allow Soren a single step as he knocks Soren to the ground. Helping Soren up they are interupted by Viktor and his daughter Sonja of whom alert Abhorash to the arrival of several guests at the gates of the Blood Keep in the form of Stefon Vashenesh, and Ushoran Neferata and hearing who is there he commands Viktor to the let them inside and commands Soren to travel to Kreiger where he will gather the forces of the Blood Dragons for what Abhorash knows will be the mission that Stefon sends him on. Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Blood Keep |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 6 Abhorash Ahtef II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Abhorash Ahtef II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story